Butterfly
by M.J. Hayden
Summary: Silenciosa como una mariposa, voy a estar volando a tu lado.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri .

**Notas de autor: **Bueno, esta historia la he mantenido en borradores desde hace meses, pero como la canción que le dio vida ha estado rondando en mi vida estos ultimos días es momento que vea la luz. Espero les guste a pesar de ser solo el prólogo de momento.

**Advertencias: **Escena antes del final del juego, en la ultima batalla después de vencer a Ny a Ghechis cuando éste último le revela la verdad al peliverde.

* * *

_"Silenciosa como una mariposa, voy a estar volando a tu lado." _

As a butterfly- Dead by april

トウコ

Escombros y ceniza.

Es lo único que sus ojos alcanzan a ver en aquel lugar que se ha vuelto borroso para sus sentidos, escucha explosiones; los gritos de alguien llamándole.

Un rugido y una nueva explosión provocan que varios pedazos del castillo se derrumben. Y de pronto el fuego se extiende por todo su cuerpo como una sensación dolorosa que la hace querer gritar, al menos si su garganta no se encontrara obstruida por un nudo que no podía deshacer.

—Touko, respóndeme. —Sus ojos azules luchan por poder enfocar a aquel quien está llamándola, pero no logra hacerlo—, no me hagas esto. No me dejes.

«¿Dejar-te?» Pregunta ella en sus pensamientos con confusión, entonces lo siente; en su cuerpo se encuentra una daga incrustada por donde su sangre es liberada.

—Qui-quiero ser capaz de escucharte reír otra vez—N pide con voz rota dejando que lágrimas cristalinas surquen sus pálidas y mugrientas mejillas llenas de hollín.

—N...—¿por qué incluso decir algo tan sencillo como su nombre le cuesta tanto?

—Te pondrás bien— él dice a pesar de que no está seguro de que aquello funcione, el cuerpo de la chica es tan frágil que le cuesta entender como pudo haberlo arrojado para ser ella quien recibiera la daga en su lugar.

«Mentiroso», ella le recrimina silenciosa, su respiración se vuelve entrecortada mientras intenta mantenerse aferrada al chico.

—Cu-cuídalos— las lágrimas inundan los ojos de Touko en tanto intenta desviar la mirada para ver a sus amigos.

El rugido de Reshiram resuena potente en sus oídos, sabe que el dragón blanco está sintiendo lo que su cuerpo padece; que ve la delgada línea entre la vida y la muerte, que sabe que su existencia en aquel mundo culminara pronto.

«No puedo estar contigo, como me prometí que lo haría», Touko sonríe a pesar del dolor, su sonrisa es el reflejo de la paz de su alma al ver a salvo a la única persona que de verdad le importa.

—Creo que— tose un poco dejando correr un delgado río de sangre por su labio—, mi hora ha llegado.

—No, no, no— N se resiste a siquiera pensar en aquella posibilidad—, no puedes irte. No puedes, Touko.

«¡Me convertiré en un héroe y también en tu amigo!» Ambos recuerdan aquellas palabras dichas por N muchas semanas atrás en ciudad Esmalte, palabras que han perdido valor puesto que el chico no es un héroe y no puede siquiera pensar en ser el amigo de la chica porque no la merece.

—Tú...siempre serás mi amigo.— Touko eleva su mano para acariciar una de las mejillas del chico que en aquel momento tiene el rostro lleno de dolor y miedo; como un pequeño niño temeroso de la oscuridad.

Reshiram y Zekrom rugen en sintonía cuando la chica cierra sus ojos y un suspiro muere en lo profundo de su garganta, en tanto N siente el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros; derrumbándose, incapaz de dejar que el cuerpo cálido tenga que pasar por aquella cruel y helada realidad.

—Touko, abre los ojos. —Pide con nuevas lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas aferrándose a su cuerpo— ¡Touko! ¡Despierta! ¡Te necesito!

Sus lamentos hacen estremecer el castillo que fue testigo de aquella última batalla y como si fuera un sueño un nuevo ruido hace eco en aquellas ruinas y una luz lo cubre todo.

* * *

A favor de la Campaña "**Con voz y voto**", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

_Hayden_


	2. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri .

**Notas de autor: **Primer capítulo, ya saben de que se tratará todo esto y espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo :)

**Advertencias: **Ninguna, solo me drogué al escribir esto(?

* * *

La joven gritó mientras se incorporaba de golpe abrazando su propio cuerpo, notando como éste se encontraba libre de cualquier herida. Confundida volteó a todos lados haciendo que una hoja resbalara de su frente.

—¿Eh?—exclamó Touko sorprendida cuando notó el jugo de unas bayas en ella.

Buscó su bolso notando que este no estaba ni sus poké balls. Estaba sola en medio de un bosque que no lograba reconocer, ¿dónde estaba N? ¿Reshiram? Ella estaba segura de que había muerto cuando había empujado al chico evitando que Ghechis lo lastimara. Llevó una de sus manos al costado izquierdo encontrando una pequeña línea rosada.

«¿Dónde estoy?», pensó con calma, lo cierto era que después de tantos meses de viaje podía orientarse con facilidad.

Se levantó siendo consciente de la debilidad que su cuerpo presentaba como si hubiera sido atacado por una fuerte fiebre, sus piernas eran como dos gelatinas que se sacudían ante el peso de su propio cuerpo amenazando con tumbarla sino se aferraba a algo pronto; pero no logró acercarse lo suficiente a un árbol como para no estamparse en el suelo.

—Por Arceus— gimió tallando su frente y levantando el trasero cuando se apoyó en sus codos, escuchó el ruido de algo moviéndose entre los arbustos y se arrastró hasta ahí.

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver a un pequeño Zoroa rebuscar dentro de su bolsa con toda la confianza del mundo, la cola del pokémon se movió ante el ruido de su cuerpo y volteó a verla.

—¿Tienes hambre?— Preguntó Touko con una sonrisa, los ojos se quedaron fijos en los suyos mientras media a su oponente—, permíteme levantarme...

La chica miró a su alrededor buscando alguna rama con la cual sostenerse y no volver a tropezar, pero en cuanto tomó una más o menos fuerte el pokémon gruñó huyendo del lugar.

Touko parpadeó confundida mientras se acercaba a la bolsa, miró su interior notando que tenía todas sus pociones y bayas; pero ni rastro de la pokédex o de sus amigos.

—¡Emboar!— Llamó lo más fuerte que pudo, pero al no recibir respuesta se dejó caer derrotada—, ¿dónde están chicos?

Las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos debido a la impotencia, aunque al ser consciente de aquello se frotó los párpados rápidamente con una mirada decidida.

«Los encontraré, cueste lo que cueste», empezó a caminar aún aferrada a su improvisado bastón cuando escuchó las risas de unos adultos y el chillido de un pokémon bebé.

—Vamos Gurdurr, ¡acaba con él!

Touko vio con horror como el pequeño Zoroa que había escapado de su vista estaba siendo golpeado sin poder defenderse mientras protegía a una cría de Purrolin, en tanto dos hombres que parecían rufianes sonreían divertidos por el grotesco espectáculo.

—¡Ustedes dos!— Gritó asustando a los dos hombres que voltearon a verla—, ¡aléjense de él!

Touko olvidó su propia debilidad mientras corría para ponerse frente al pokémon herido justo a tiempo para tapar el golpe que el rival estaba por hacer, aunque recibió de lleno el impacto en el vientre, lo que la obligó a toser cayendo de rodillas mientras escupía un poco de sangre.

—Demonios, vámonos.

La chica jadeo intentando recuperar el aliento, pero fue el llanto del pequeño Purrolin el que la hizo voltear rápidamente. Zoroa se encontraba lleno de heridas y respiraba con dificultad.

—Resiste— Touko ignoró el dolor en su vientre y buscó en su bolsa las pociones y unas cuantas bayas con rapidez, acostumbrada a tratar a sus pokémon.— Esto va a arder, pero te pondrás mejor.

Aplicó el spray recibiendo un gruñido de advertencia, pero todavía así no detuvo su labor. Cuando trató todas las heridas le ofreció una de las bayas dulces, pero Zoroa la rechazó con altanería.

—Temperamento difícil— se río Touko abrazando su estómago cuando una ola de dolor la recorrió.

«Maldición, duele más de lo que imagine», pensó soltando un jadeo.

El Purrolin se acercó hasta ella empezando a lamer su mano con tristeza, pero Touko le sonrió acariciando su cabeza.

—¿Estas herido?— Preguntó recibiendo una negación por parte del pokémon—, ya veo. Tu amigo te defendió. Es muy fuerte, ¿verdad?

Purrolin empezó a ronronear frotándose contra la chica lo que le dio a entender que había dado en el clavo. Los arbustos se movieron con fuerza lo que la puso en guardia mientras tomaba a los dos pokémon en sus brazos dispuesta a protegerlos.

Nunca esperó ver esos conocidos ojos verdes taladrarla con frialdad.

No, aquel ser no podía ser N. Aquello tenía que ser un sueño muy, pero muy bizarro o alguna jugarreta de su mente. N no era un niño, era un chico de dieciocho años que le sonreía mientras la retaba y lloriqueaba cuando perdía; era el mismo chico que la había sostenido en sus brazos cuando el castillo había colapsado.

¡No podía ser el niño que la miraba como sí nuca la hubiera visto!

El chico gritó algo levantando su puño dispuesto a luchar contra ella a pesar de encontrarse temblando y en ese instante, el Zoroa saltó de entre sus brazos para ir al encuentro del pequeño de cabello verde idéntico a N, pero Purrolin se negó a dejarla mientras soltaba un pequeño gruñido dulce.

Los ojos del niño se veían confundidos cuando volvió a mirarla, como si no creyera lo que el pokémon le decía. Gruñó algo, pero fue imposible para ella entender lo que significaba aquello.

Antes de que Touko pudiera preguntar qué pasaba, el pequeño ya había escapado por donde había llegado. Dejándola completamente abandonada a pesar de tener al Purrolin entre sus brazos.

El shock que sintió no se demostró en su cara, lentamente estaba comprendiendo donde se encontraba. Seguía siendo Teselia, pero unos años atrás; cuando N aún era un huérfano al cuidado de los pokémon del bosque.

Alguien que no la conocía, que no la quería. Era un lugar donde para N, no era más que un peligro para sus amigos.

Las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos sin que pudiera hacer algo para detenerlas, presa de la impotencia por saberse sola y sin ninguna persona con la que pudiera contar.

El pokémon en sus brazos se alzó para verla a los ojos y lamer su nariz con cariño para después mirar a su estómago con preocupación.

—Lo siento— Touko acarició la cabeza del pokémon gato con cuidado—, estaré bien. No te preocupes.

Ante un nuevo maullido, la chica limpió sus lágrimas para darle una enorme sonrisa que deslumbró al Purrolin.

—¿Ves? Ya estoy mejor.

Mientras hablaba Touko se incorporó aún con el pokémon entre sus brazos, buscó el árbol más cercano y se tumbó recargando su espalda en él.

—Dormiré un rato, tu puedes volver con él— acarició otra vez al pequeño y depositó un beso en su frente—, sólo ten cuidado ¿sí?

El gato asintió, pero se acomodó en las piernas de ella mientras ronroneaba y frotaba su cara contra el vientre de Touko.

Ajena a que era observaba por varios pares de ojos de distintos tamaños, la chica se durmió profundamente mientras alguien se acercaba sigiloso hasta llegar su lado.

* * *

Gracias a resplandorrosa626, Levi-chama, LaRavenclawDesorientada y a pokemon666 por sus reviews, me alegraron mucho.

A favor de la Campaña "**Con voz y voto**", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

_Hayden_


	3. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri .

**Notas de autor: **En lugar de terminar mi tarea, aquí estoy actualizado mis fics xD

**Advertencias: **Ninguna.

* * *

—¡N! Despierta— la voz de Cheren fue un eco lejano para el aludido, seguía aturdido y completamente perdido en aquel lugar; ni siquiera le importaba donde estaba—. Esto no funciona.

—Está todavía en shock— una voz ajena dijo como compadeciendo al muchacho.

N no supo porque aquello lo molestó, pero al mismo tiempo su cuerpo no respondió cuando quiso moverse. Algo cálido se acercó a su espalda y habló.

—N, ella no querría esto para ti— ¿de quién era esa voz? Era un sonido dulce y musical que sólo había sido capaz de escuchar en una persona—. Cariño, es momento de enfrentarlo; ella quisiera verte feliz.

La última oración fue un murmullo quebrado que no pasó desapercibido para sus sentidos, sus ojos se movieron para enfocar a la persona que le hablaba. Encontrándose con un rostro sereno y con ligeras arrugas, los ojos marrones tenían tristeza grabada en ellos pero la sonrisa que le dedicaba en ese momento era amable y llena de cariño.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?— Preguntó con esa voz dulce.

—¿Dónde está Touko?— las palabras rasparon su garganta, pero ante el silencio que siguió las imágenes bombardearon su mente provocando lágrimas en sus ojos—, ¿dónde está?

—Ella no va a volver.

Bel fue lo bastante rápida como para ordenarle a su Serperior el sujetarlo con sus látigos, N se resistió mientras seguía preguntando una y otra vez por qué nadie le decía que aquello era una mentira. Touko no podía haber muerto, no por su causa.

Emboar entró a la habitación en el momento en que la madre de su entrenadora lo llamó, tomó a N entre sus poderosos brazos y el chico dejó de forcejear ante el inútil esfuerzo que estaba haciendo.

—Dime que está bien, dime que lo está— suplicó mirando directamente al pokémon, pero este se negó a levantar la mirada del suelo.

N se convirtió en peso muerto cuando el cansancio lo venció y fue entonces que el pokémon lo dejó sobre la cama que antes era de su entrenadora.

Tanto Cheren como Bel se miraron con tristeza escrita en sus ojos, conocían la historia de esos dos como la palma de su mano y ahora no solo debían superar la muerte de su amiga; sino que tenían que ser testigos de cómo el dolor destruía aquello que ella más atesoraba.

—Descansa, cariño—la madre de Touko depositó un beso en la frente del muchacho dormido, peleando con las lágrimas que querían salir.

Verlo a él en esa situación la hacía remontarse años atrás cuando había perdido al padre de su hija y al único hombre que había amado. Ella había tenido que ser fuerte por su pequeña, pero ahora nada le quedaba más que aquel chico deshecho y roto, no podía remplazar el amor de Touko; pero sabía porque ella lo había salvado aún a costa de su propia vida.

—Es mejor dejarlo dormir. —Dijo con una sonrisa triste mientras salía de la habitación, solo Emboar se negó a irse y ella lo dejó; porque sabía que era lo único que los conectaba con Touko.

トウコ

—Ya han pasado dos días— Cheren murmuró mirando a la ventana de la habitación donde N se encontraba, pero esta estaba cubierta con la cortina de color morado.

—Es difícil para él.— La profesora suspiró notando como la fuerza dejaba a sus pupilos, que diablos, ni ella tenía ánimo de seguir con su investigación.

El peliverde enterró la cara en sus rodillas mientras se balanceaba, parecía que aquello era lo único que mantenía su cuerpo junto.

—N, es hora de comer— Zoroark entró con una bandeja de comida, haciendo una mueca cuando comprobó que el desayuno seguía intacto.— ¿Por qué no estas comiendo?

Victini entró a la habitación con un pequeño bollo dulce, se lo tendió a N pero el chico solo negó volviendo a su posición anterior.

—Touko te amaba— dijo con voz calmada, lo que sorprendió a Zoroark dado que pocas veces lo había escuchado hablar—, no desperdicies su vida malgastando la tuya.

Dejó el pequeño pan en el buró con un suspiro cansado, miró a Zoroark mientras negaba y le indicaba el salir. Cuando ambos estaban a punto de irse, el peliverde se incorporó de golpe en el mismo instante en que Zoroark tiró la bandeja con comida.

«La chica sostenía a su preciado amigo herido contra su cuerpo y una cara que prometía una tortura si se acercaba a quitárselos.

Tembló de rabia y de miedo, si ella lo deseaba nunca más volvería a verlos y el sólo pensamiento le aterraba.

—¡No te tengo miedo!— Levantó su puño en señal de pelea y Zoroa se liberó de sus garras yendo con él, lo que sin duda lo relajó mucho; pero Purrolin aún seguía preso por lo que tenía que tener cuidado.

—Ella nos salvó.

¿Salvarlos? ¿Por qué esa chica lo haría? Los humanos no eran buenos, solo sabían hacer daño y disfrutaban llamándose a sí mismos superiores. Ella no sería la excepción.

—Te vigilaré— amenazó alejándose de ella y confiando ciegamente en que Purrolin podría cuidarse antes de que le llamará a los demás.

No le fue difícil localizarlos, por lo que regresó lo más rápido posible para salvar a su amigo. Grande fue su sorpresa que la chica lo aferraba a su cuerpo como protegiéndolo mientras de sus labios salía un pequeño ronquido.

—¿Qué hacemos con ella?— Darmatinian preguntó, él podía alejarla sin el menor problema y sin embargo algo en sus ojos capturó su atención.

Había un enorme golpe en su estómago que sólo podría ser ocasionado por un pokémon realmente pesado y una pequeña cicatriz en un costado.

—Esta herida.— Zoroa dijo señalando ambas partes como si no quisiera aceptar que había sido ayudado por una humana.

—Tenemos que curarla— fueron las palabras que profirió a regañadientes N mientras se perdía en el rostro dormido de la chica, sintiendo algo cálido en su pecho.»

—¿La viste?— N preguntó mientras corría para tomar a Zoroark de los hombros—, ¡¿la viste?!

—Es...¡es ella! — El pokémon se veía tan confundido y pálido como el humano, pero fue el pokémon legendario quién habló con un gruñido.

—¿De qué están hablando?

—Touko, ella está viva y está conmigo en el pasado.

«Definitivamente lo ha perdido», pensó Victini dudando de la salud mental del peliverde, pero en el mismo instante que el pensamiento llegó a él otro más inquietante vino acompañándolo y sólo un nombre para ello «No es posible».

—¡N! ¿Te lastimaste?— La madre de Touko corrió hasta él revisando sus manos al ver el desastre en el piso, pero el peliverde negó abrazándola con fuerza.

—Lo siento, lo siento— repitió llorando en su hombro, cual niño pequeño en busca del calor de su madre, tenía demasiadas emociones dentro suyo como para decir algo más. Y antes de ilusionarla, quería rescatar a Touko del pasado.

—Todo está bien, calma.

Si, lo estaría. Touko estaba viva y él la haría regresar, sin importar el costo.

* * *

A favor de la Campaña "**Con voz y voto**", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

_Hayden_


	4. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri .

**Notas de autor: **Espero les esté gustando el fic tanto como a mi *-*... ¡duré cinco días sin publicar! No me lo creo, ya lo extrañaba.

**Advertencias: **Ninguna.

* * *

Touko bostezó incorporándose, se estiró lo más que su cuerpo magullado la dejó y un quejido salió de sus labios cuando su vientre palpitó con dolor.

Se llevó las manos al sitio herido sorprendiéndose de encontrar que su estómago estaba vendado torpemente. Sonrió con afecto tocando las vendas desgastadas como sí tuviera miedo de deshacerlas sabiendo de antemano quien las había hecho y sintiéndose mejor de que al menos mientras estuviera inconsciente se le acercaba.

Purrolin saltó cerca de ella mientras emitía un dulce sonido que a Touko le sonó como un buenos días, acarició la cabeza del pokémon con cariño.

—Hola, creo que dormí mucho ¿verdad? — Se río aunque la tristeza invadió sus facciones rápidamente, echaba de menos a sus amigos. Emboar, Whimsicott, Reshiram, Victini, ¿cómo estarían todos? Esperaba que N estuviera lo suficientemente bien como para cuidarlos, más que nada estaba preocupada por él.

Las pequeñas patas del Purrolin acariciaron sus mejillas y fue sólo con ello que Touko notó sus lágrimas. Se apresuró a limpiarlas para no molestar al pequeño.

—Estoy bien, no duele— le sonrió otra vez extendiendo sus brazos, algo que el pokémon aceptó encantado empezando a ronronear.

—No lo parece.

Ante el sonido de la voz de N-niño, la chica se incorporó pero sólo logró que su cuerpo se quejara del movimiento y tuviera que tumbarse nuevamente.

Con sorpresa vio como el niño se acercó, al menos hasta que levantó la blusa blanca de Touko importándole poco el que su busto se viera, como consecuencia ella enrojeció bajando con prisa su ropa, definitivamente este niño no era como N.

—¡No hagas eso!— Avergonzada no pudo más que aferrar la tela blanca contra su piel a modo de escudo, el Zoroa al lado del infante soltó algo parecido a una risa lo que ocasionó que las mejillas del mini N se tiñeran carmín.

—Perdón.

«¡Es tan dulce!» Touko chilló en su mente viendo en aquella carita apenada los mismos gestos que hacia su N...un momento ¿"su" N? ¿Cuándo había sido de su propiedad?

—No, está bien, sólo...no lo hagas otra vez— y ahí iba toda su palabrería de cuando se encontraba nerviosa con sus mejillas tan rojas igual que las de un pikachu—, las chicas sólo podemos mostrarle...ciertas cosas a la persona que amas.

—¿Para aparearse?

Joder, ¿qué tanto sabía ese niño?

—¿Cómo te llamas?— La chica cambió la conversación sin el mayor tacto mientras enrojecía, bastante vergüenza había tenido cuando su madre le había explicado aquello y no iba a repetirlo con un niño que estaba observando detenidamente sus senos.

—No tengo nombre.

Touko fue lo bastante rápida como para no mostrar que aquello fue una puñalada para ella.

—¿Qué te parece Natural? Así puedo decirte N— ella le sonrió conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir, escuchar de su pasado no era lo mismo que vivirlo y aquellos tristes ojos verdes la miraban como sí de un momento a otro fuera a desaparecer.

—Si a ti te gusta— N enrojeció al comprobar que la chica le estaba dedicando una sonrisa aún más luminosa que cualquier otra que había visto de ella hasta el momento.

—Mucho gusto N, yo me llamo Touko— el pequeño pudo distinguir la tristeza en su voz cuando habló, haciéndolo fruncir el ceño—, ¿pasa algo malo?

—Estas triste— dijo él en un murmullo, mientras internamente se preguntaba porque le importaba.

Fue testigo de cómo la sonrisa vaciló en la cara de ella, pero aun así no se borró por completo.

—Perdona, es que me recuerdas a alguien a quien extraño— Touko admitió estirando la mano para tocarlo, pero él retrocedió asustado. —Lo siento.

¿Por qué sus ojos parecían a punto de llorar? El pequeño no lo entendía, ¿tanto le dolía el que no dejara que lo tocara?

—No te hará nada— Purrolin habló acercándose a la mano antes extendida para que acariciara su cabeza—, así demuestra su afecto.

—No quiero.

—¿Qué es lo que dice?— La voz de la chica lo distrajo de la charla con el pokémon.

—¿Cómo sabes que le entiendo?— Inquirió con sospecha.

—Bueno, creo que es más que obvio ya que lo ves fijamente— ella le sonrió sintiéndose superior ante su descubrimiento, pareciendo haber superado el rechazo anterior—,además le contestaste a él, ¿verdad pequeño?— Sostuvo a Purrolin cerca de su cara haciéndole cariños que hicieron ronronear al pokémon.

—Dice que tu demuestras tu afecto así— N gruñó dándose la vuelta, no dispuesto a aceptar su derrota. Aunque rápidamente se arrepintió cuando sintió los brazos de Touko rodear su cuerpo.

—No te asustes— murmuró ella suavemente como sí anticipara el que quisiera huir—, solo un momento...

N estaba por negarse cuando la sintió vibrar en su espalda, sus ojos verdes se abrieron como platos al comprobar que ella estaba llorando. Se dio la vuelta aún entre los brazos de la chica y la abrazó torpemente.

—Todo estará bien, no estás sola. —Murmuró como a veces sus amigos lo hacían, la escuchó sollozar y el agarre se apretó a su alrededor—, ¿tanto lo quieres?

—Más que a mí misma— contestó levantando la mirada con sus ojos azules cristalinos, aquella respuesta hizo que su pecho se sintiera extraño; como sí algo caliente estuviera atravesándolo—, pero no sé cómo llegar a él.

—Es un tonto— gruñó con mala cara, Touko soltó una risita mientras lo liberaba de sus brazos.

—Tal vez, es un poco distraído— se limpió las lágrimas decidida a ya no llorar. Descubriría la manera de regresar, lo haría— y en ocasiones dice cosas sin sentido, pero así es cuando te enamoras.

—Yo no te haría llorar.

—¿Acaso eso es una proposición, N?— Touko le sonrió con afecto haciendo que el pequeño enrojeciera desviando la mirada.

¿Por qué había dicho aquello? No tenía sentido, él no la necesitaba ¡ni siquiera estaba interesado en ella! Solo había sentido la necesidad de protegerla al ver sus lágrimas.

—¿Cómo sigue tu estómago?— Preguntó el niño separándose de ella con el mejor tacto posible, Touko le sonrió ampliamente.

—Mejor, gracias.

La chica estiró la mano para acariciar la mejilla de N, pero se detuvo a mitad del camino un tanto avergonzada. Escuchó el suspiro del pequeño mientras tomaba su mano y la acercaba a él con sus mejillas completamente rojas.

Touko sonrió ampliamente, aún no comprendía que era lo que pasaba o por qué había sido enviada al pasado de N, pero no podía no amar a ese niño; quien a su manera, estaba dejándola entrar a su vida.

—Gracias, N. — Dijo con toda la felicidad que había en su pecho—, por todo.

* * *

A favor de la Campaña "**Con voz y voto**", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

_Hayden_


	5. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri .

**Notas de autor: **Capitulo traído para Ravie, porque sé lo mucho que lo esperabas :3

Espero te guste.

**Advertencias: **Ninguna.

* * *

N suspiró limpiando sus ojos, había perdido la cuenta de cuanto había leído sin encontrar algún indicio de como regresar a Touko. Gruñó una maldición cuando su pie chocó con una pila de libros esparciéndola por el piso.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y se incorporó para abrir.

—Cariño, la comida esta lista. —La voz de la madre de Touko se escuchó seguida de sus pasos alejándose.

Los ojos verdes se pasearon por la habitación de Touko, ya no lo entristecía él estar ahí. La salvaría, no importaba el costo.

Iba a bajar cuando una mareo lo detuvo haciéndolo sostenerse la cabeza, se recargó en la pared y esperó a que la memoria llegara a él.

»—¡No hagas eso!— Parpadeó confundido cuando la vio enrojecer protegiendo su estómago, ¿acaso no quería que viera la herida?

—Es una chica, dejaste fuera sus pechos—Zoroa a su lado se burló con desdén, sus amigos le habían explicado que los humanos eran quisquillosos en eso de mostrar sus cuerpos desnudos. Supuso que para ella era aún más difícil por tener esas dos cosas suavecitas expuestas.

—Perdón— enrojeció desviando la mirada, esperaba que no descubriera que había tocado eso o no sabía de lo que sería capaz.

—No, esta bien, sólo...no lo hagas otra vez—¿estaba tartamudeando? ¿Por que se ponía tan roja? La observó detenidamente y después a sus senos—, las chicas sólo podemos mostrarle...ciertas cosas a la persona que amas.

—¿Para aparearse? —Lo había hecho a propósito, él ni siquiera sabía en que consistía eso dado que sus amigos dijeron que aún no era edad para que él supiera. Sin embargo, siempre que preguntaba todos se quedaban de piedra y supuso que ella no sería la excepción.

Dicho y hecho, la chica se quedo unos segundos con la mirada fija en sus ojos, como sino creyera la pregunta que le hacía.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

Seh, igual que sus amigos cambiando de tema rápidamente, aunque ese era uno que no le gustaba en lo particular.

—No tengo nombre.

—¿Qué te parece Natural? Así puedo decirte N

—Si a ti te gusta— había enrojecido al escucharla, pero aquel sencillo nombre lo había hecho sentir que pertenecía a alguien.

Cosa que se volvió más fuerte en su pecho cuando vio la radiante sonrisa que la chica le estaba dedicando; solamente a él.

»

N tembló cuando cayó en la cuenta que Touko estaba llevando el rumbo de su historia, no sólo desde que la había visto en pueblo Terracota; sino desde que no era más que un huérfano perdido en el bosque.

Ella era el motivo de toda la felicidad que tenía, y lo único que él le ofrecía era tristeza a cambio. Estaba llorando por su culpa y se sentía igual de irritado que su yo del pasado.

No se había confesado como lo había planeado antes, pero al parecer Touko entendía el sentimiento que él albergaba por ella sin la necesidad de emitir palabras.

—¿Estas bien?— Zoroark había llegado por él cuando notó que demoraba en regresar—, ella estará bien. Está con nosotros.

—Es sólo que...

—Alguien esta celoso de sí mismo y no confía en su pasado— se burló negando contrariado—, pase lo que pase. Eres tú.

—Ya lo sé— N bufó incorporandose hasta llegar al borde de las escaleras—, pero no me agrada.

«Humanos», Zoroark roló los ojos siguiendo a su amigo.

—Al menos no es otro huma...—el peliverde tapó sus labios con él ceño fruncido.

—Ni siquiera lo digas.

El peliverde bajó hasta llegar a la cocina donde fue recibido por un plato de panqueques repletos de miel, los ojos marrones de la mujer lo miraron cálidamente.

—Me alegra verte tan animado— dijo ella sin perder ese brillo en su mirar, N se preguntó cuantos años tenía; pues se miraba muy joven. Aún así, no quería preguntar pues lo sentía fuera de lugar.— La tuve con quince años.

El chico enrojeció sin atreverse a verla cortando uno de sus panqueques, se lo llevó a la boca masticando distraídamente.

—Era una niña muy enérgica, siempre metiendose en líos junto a Cheren y Bel— se rió suavemente cubriendo sus labios—, y te amaba.

En esa ocasión N si que se atragantó con su comida empezando a toser, recibiendo palmaditas en la espalda con cariño. La mujer estaba extrañamente animada con todo eso.

—Tuve un sueño— ella empezó a hablar acariciando los verdes cabellos—. Era el padre de Touko diciéndome que ella estaba a salvo y me recordó algo que había olvidado.

—¿Qué era? — Preguntó N.

—No te preocupes por eso cariño— la mujer lo apremió a seguir comiendo con una sonrisa—, el baño estará listo cuando termines.

Sin agregar más salió de la cocina encontrándose con Whimsicott, le sonrió abrazándolo con cariño.

—Aquí hay algo raro— Zoroark dijo mientras entraba sentándose al lado de su amigo—, ¿crees que ella lo sepa?

—Es poco probable, ¿no lo crees? —N preguntó por lo bajo, ni él mismo creyendo la posibilidad de que así fuera.

—Igual que el que Touko esté en el pasado.

N suspiró con cansancio, pero se apresuró a tomar el desayuno, tenía que encontrar la solución a cualquier costo y también tenía que detener a Ghetsis junto a los siete sabios.

—Por cierto, ¿dónde están todos?— Preguntó apenas cayendo en la cuenta que la mayoría de los pokémon de Touko no se encontraban en la casa.

—En el laboratorio de la profesora— dijo con un suspiro—. La mayoría estuvo aquí para saber como estabas, pero la señora los convenció que ya estabas bien y que podrían ayudar allá. También prometió que irías a visitarlos.

El peliverde contuvo una mueca, sin embargo no engañó al pokémon siniestro.

—Ellos te quieren N, igual que a ella. — Lo tranquilizó para después robar el último bocado de su plato.

—¡Zoroark!

Una hora más tarde, el chico se dirigió al laboratorio conteniendo todo su malestar. Odiaba ese lugar y la profesora no había sido su persona favorita los últimos meses, pero se había preocupado genuinamente por él y los pokémon.

Tocó el timbre mientras esperaba con un obsequio mandado por la madre de Touko, aunque para eso momento él estaba seguro de poder llamarle mamá y ella no tendría problema alguno.

—¡N!— Bel lo atrajo en un fuerte abrazo que le cortó la respiración, la pequeña rubia si que había estado preocupada por él—, ellos se alegrarán de verte. Anda, pasa.

—Uhm, gracias...mamá mandó esto para...— Estaba nervioso y sus mejillas lo demostraron tiñendose de rojo.

—Adelante N— la profesora lo miró con una sonrisa—, los pokémon te esperan en el jardín.

—Yo...lo siento.

No podía ofrecer una disculpa más larga que aquella, ni mucho más sincera tampoco. Sin embargo la doctora sólo asintió con buen ánimo.

—Olvidemos el pasado, —Oh, lo compadecía. Eso explicaba todo—, todo estará bien.

N se limitó a seguir a Bel hasta el jardín donde de inmediato un grupo enorme del pokémon se abalanzó sobre él mientras decían su nombre.

—Perdón por no venir antes— su voz se quebró una octava, Liepard se restregó contra su cuerpo y N fue testigo del dolor que había en él. No sólo el felino, todos los pokémon tenían un aura de tristeza a su alrededor—, lo lamento.

No supo porque, pero las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos a la par que las de los pokémon, sólo se quedó ahí sentado intentando consolarlos y prometiendo mudamente que encontraría la solución y traería a su entrenadora de vuelta.

* * *

A favor de la Campaña "**Con voz y voto**", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

_Hayden_


	6. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri .

**Notas de autor: **Muchos me llamarán enferma xDDD (?

**Advertencias: **¬w¬ Shota(?

* * *

Era un magnífico día en el bosque, habían pasado casi una semana desde que Touko había viajado al pasado y cada día N le hacía compañía junto a los demás pokémon. Habían encontrado infinidad de ellos heridos después de escapar de las batallas y ella los curaba con sus reservas. También había notado que N no dejaba de observarla cuando hablaba con los pokémon muy atentamente, no lograba entenderles a la perfección como él pero muy a su manera se comunicaba.

—Eres maravillosa. —N dijo mirándola cuando curaba a un Audino, la cabeza de Touko se volvió con rapidez para verlo lo que sin duda lo hizo enrojecer—, ¡sólo decía lo que él te quería decir!  
—Entonces...¿tú no lo crees?— Preguntó ella con un pequeño puchero, aumentando el sonrojo del menor.  
—Es...probable— murmuró dándole la espalda, pero de inmediato ella lo abrazó.  
—¡Eres tan adorable!

Zoroa llegó corriendo hasta donde se encontraban en ese momento con una expresión de terror. Le dijo algo al niño quien palideció inmediatamente.

—¡Problemas! —Fue lo único que atinó a decir soltandose del abrazo sin el menor tacto.

N salió disparado tras el pokemon siniestro mientras Touko se quedaba parada, miró a Purrolin y supo que algo malo había pasado. Tomó al pokémon en sus brazos y emprendió la carrera tras los demás.

Un entrenador tenía acorralado a Darmatinian que empezaba a debilitarse, mientras N no hacía más que temblar escondido en los arbustos. En momentos como ese odiaba ser un niño pequeño sin la posibilidad de defenderlos, Touko apretó los dientes mientras salía hecha una furia.

—¿Cómo te atreves a lastimar a mi pokémon?— Le gritó al extraño poniéndose delante del pokémon herido.  
—Lo siento, no creí que tuviera entrenador— respondió, obviamente con una cara de sospecha en su rostro.  
—Disculpa aceptada, ya puedes dejarlo en paz. —Los ojos azules eran dos pedazos de hielo cuando habló, se agachó a revisar a Darmatinian agradeciendo el haber traído su bolsa con ella. Sacó una poción y empezó a aplicarla mientras le ofrecía una baya.  
—Eres una chica peculiar— el entrenador sonrió al verla lo que provocó que Touko volteara a encararlo—. Sé que no es tu pokémon, pero no dudo que él te conozca dado que te deja tocarlo.  
—Tonterías— la chica se dio la vuelta dispuesta a no escucharlo, pero él entrenador fue más rápido mientras la tomaba de la cintura. —¿Qué rayos crees que estas haciendo?

En esa posición lo único que podía hacer era dos cosas, darle un puñetazo o gritar. Emboar la había ayudado a practicar por sí algún tipo así se cruzaba en su camino. Juntó toda la fuerza que pudo tomándolo de un brazo y levantándolo por su espalda, lo tiró al suelo con la mayor facilidad mientras ponía una de sus botas en la mejilla del entrenador.

—Nunca toques a una chica de esa manera— gruñó ignorando la punzada que sintió en el vientre—, la próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte, idiota.

Apremió al Darmatinian para que escapara a donde N lo esperaba, sabía que tan importante era él para su supervivencia.

El entrenador empezó a reír con fuerza, levantando sus manos en señal de derrota.

—Lo siento, lo siento. No lo haré otra vez.  
—¿Puedes levantarte?— Touko le extendió una de sus manos y el extraño la tomó para incorporarse.  
—Es sólo que noté que estas herida— habló sin perder su buen humor—, nunca espere que me alzaras con tanta fuerza.

Touko enrojeció al comprobar que había malinterpretado todo, se rascó la cabeza apenada.

—Lo siento, es sólo que esto ya había ocurrido— mientras se explicaba Purrolin llegó hasta ella exigiendo atención—, dos tipos estaban molestando ha este pequeñín y su Timbur me lastimó.  
—Creo que tengo medicina para el dolor— dijo rebuscando en su maleta, Touko dejó que la ayudara a quitarse las vendas dado que empezaba a sentir dolor otra vez—, por cierto... Soy Mirto.

La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida, ¿el ex-campeón de Teselia? Aquello era tan improbable, ¡no parecía él! No alguien tan delgado y con el cabello tan controlado.

Un ruido en los arbustos la alertó de que alguien no estaba feliz, pero seguía tan confundida ante el giro de los acontecimientos que no podía reaccionar.

—Te estaba buscando— Touko fue lo bastante rápida para no quedarse con la boca abierta al ver a N caminar hasta ella, no era el pequeño N; sino el que ella conocía.— ¿Pasó algo?  
—No, yo... — Sentir el calor de la mano del chico cuando ésta tomó la suya sólo sirvió para que sus mejillas enrojecieran en milésimas de segundo. Se volvió a ver a Mirto con una disculpa—Lo siento, tengo que irme...  
—Espero encontrarnos pronto.

N cargó a la chica para caminar más rápido, dirigiéndose a una de las cuevas del lugar y cuando estaban por llegar Touko alcanzó a divisar al niño peliverde. La dejaron en el suelo con cuidado, sólo atinó a voltear y ver a Zoroa tomar su forma original.

—¡Mentirosa! —N le recriminó con sus ojos verdes al borde de las lágrimas, estaba por tocarlo cuando le dio un manotazo alejándose de ella.  
—N...  
—¡No me llames así! —Gritó empezando a tallar sus ojos para limpiar sus lagrimas—, me mentiste, dijiste que sólo una persona que amarás te tocaría y...él te tocó, pero yo no puedo, a mi no me quieres. Así qué deja de llamarme así.

Touko sintió algo cálido en su pecho mientras se acercaba al lloroso pequeño, lo apretó contra ella luchando contra sus propias lágrimas y la fuerza que él hacía para mantenerla apartada.

—Eso no es verdad, —murmuró acariciando su cabello verde—, eres muy importante para mi.  
—¿Más que él?— Preguntó y Touko bien sabía que no estaba hablando de Mirto.

¿Cómo hacerle entender que ella le pertenecía, en su tiempo y en este? Lo separó ligeramente de ella para que la viera a los ojos y depositó un beso en su mejilla, acto seguido se despojó de su blusa quedando sólo con su sujetador.

—Tócame, convéncete de lo que significas para mi.

* * *

A favor de la Campaña "**Con voz y voto**", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

_Hayden_


	7. Capítulo 6

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri .

**Notas de autor: **Capítulo dedicado a Ravie, porque me recordó lo que mi pobre mente saturada de cosas no podía recordar por si misma TwT.

Llegando a la recta final~

**Advertencias: **Ninguna

* * *

...

La puerta de la casa se abrió con violencia mientras los pasos resonaron en las escaleras, la habitación desordenada fue lo único que el campeón de la región alcanzó a ver cuando entró.

—¡N! — Gritó llegando hasta el muchacho dormido en la cama y zarandeandolo sin cuidado alguno.— ¡Despierta muchacho!

Los párpados hinchados se abrieron lentamente y un quejido se deslizó de los labios del chico, murmuró algo adormilado pero después de unos segundos se incorporó de golpe.

—¿Estoy alucinando? —Mirto volvió a zarandearlo—, ¡Touko esta...!

N tapó sus labios con rapidez, presa del pánico.

—¿La vis...— El peliverde se sostuvo la cabeza con fuerza mientras sus nuevos recuerdos llegaban a él y sin que pudiera evitarlo se sonrojó ante sus celos infantiles.

—¿N, qué esta pasando?— Preguntó el campeón con cara seria.

—Touko está en el pasado— admitió con voz baja—, nadie lo sabe excepto Zoroark y yo.

—¿Por qué ocultar algo así?

—No sé cómo traerla de vuelta, así que estuve investigando...— Mirto dirigió sus ojos a la infinidad de papeles desordenados por doquier—, no quiero causarle a su madre un dolor profundo sino puedo encontrar la manera y mantenerla con la esperanza es muy cruel.

—Soportarlo todo solo tampoco es bueno— dijo el pelirrojo con un suspiro—, siento que debo disculparme por lo de tu amigo.

N le sonrió agradable, pero no era una sonrisa llena de felicidad. Mirto sospechaba que no iba a verlo sonreír sinceramente hasta no verla a ella.

—Touko ya te dió tu merecido.

El campeón no pudo evitar reír a carcajada limpia cuando lo escuchó, asintiendo enérgicamente.

—Es una gran chica— dijo acariciando el cabello verde—, esperemos que nadie más la note.

N enrojeció unas tonalidades de carmín, lo que sin duda captó la atención de Mirto.

—¿A estado contigo todo este tiempo?— N asintió ante la pregunta—, ¿cómo se siente tu yo del pasado?

—¡Soy un niño! — Dijo tapando su cabeza para ocultar su sonrojo, dado que su rostro revelaría la verdad.

—Cuando me viste no parecías serlo.

N se destapó para taladrarlo con sus ojos verdes.

—Lo hiciste a propósito entonces— le riñó con mala cara, haciendo reír a su acompañate.

—Siempre me ha gustado divertirme— admitió sin vergüenza alguna—, además tienes la misma cara que en aquel entonces.

Duraron unos minutos así, disfrutando de la pequeña paz que había entre ambos.

—Estoy celoso— murmuró N escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos, sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer—, estoy celoso de mi mismo, ¿qué tan estúpido es eso? Tanto mi yo del pasado como mi yo de ahora, estamos celosos el uno del otro.

—Pero dentro de esto, hay algo bueno— Mirto volvió a acariciar la cabeza del muchacho con cariño, no lo odiaba; sabía que había sido sólo un instrumento para su supuesto padre—, te enamoraste de ella dos veces, y ella te ama también. En ese entonces y ahora.

El campeón de Teselia se fue muy entrada la tarde, entre ambos habían tratado de buscar una solución para él problema sin obtener un resultado.

—Tendremos que confiar en alguien más —había dicho antes de irse, pero N había negado.

—Serian falsas esperanzas, no podría soportar desilusionarlos nuevamente.

Aunque se estaba volviendo loco de la desesperación y necesitaba contarle a alguien de ello, al mismo tiempo no quería herir a nadie.

—Bien, es suficiente— Victini revoloteó a su alrededor y segundos después lo empujó por la espalda—, es hora de irnos.

—¿Irnos? ¿A dónde?— N preguntó con sorpresa, más que eso, ¿a quienes se refería con eso de "irnos"?

—¡A Johto!— El pequeño pokémon lo levantó sin esfuerzo empezando a arrastrarlo hasta las escaleras, lo empujó sin ningún cuidado y Emboar detuvo su caída.

—Con cuidado— le riñó sacudiendo cualquier arruga en la ropa del muchacho, le tendió una mochila con un montón de comida pokémon y bayas, así como también cinco poké balls y pociones. —Las necesitarás.

—Pero...

—N— la madre de Touko lo vio estando lleno de confusión, acarició su mejilla con una sonrisa. Ese chico era realmente adorable—, recuerda que aquí siempre estaré esperándolos.

El peliverde la abrazó, no quería dejarla ni darle falsas esperanzas. Ni siquiera él sabía si podría volver, pero se lo debía.

Emboar, Victini y ahora Zoroark, estaban esperando con una sonrisa. Lo que le dejaba las otras dos poké balls para Zekrom y Reshiram.

—Por cierto, él también quiere ir. —Victini llamó la atención de N señalando tras él, donde un pequeño pokémon azul se encontraba con una poké ball en sus manos.

¿Por qué no lo había notado antes? Era el pokémon del huevo que Touko con tanto cariño había cuidado. No sabía que había eclosionado tan pronto.

—Oh, según la pokédex es un Riolu— explicó la mujer extendiendo los brazos para alzarlo—, sé que no lo has visto antes, pero ha estado cuidando de ti por las noches.

El pokémon bebé escondió la cara avergonzado, pero cuando N estiró los brazos para alzarlo no dudo en ir a ellos.

—Según se dice, lee las auras.

—Ya veo, es alguien realmente increible— N acarició la cabeza con cariño, mientras el pokémon le sonreía ampliamente—, volveré. Lo prometo.

—Estaré esperándolos.

El peliverde salió fuera de la casa para encontrarse con Reshiram y Zekrom, ambos dragones miraron al pequeño en sus brazos y mostraron una sonrisa.

—Así qué ya lo conociste oficialmente— Zekrom fue el primero en hablar.

Riolu asintió sin emitir palabra, lo que sin duda extrañó de sobremanera a N. Él nunca había experimentado eso con un pokémon antes.

—No puede hablar— Reshiram explicó suavemente—, pero se da a entender.

Riolu se bajó de los brazos de N para abrazarse al dragón blanco, se restregó en su pelaje y después le quitó la mochila al humano sacando las poké balls. Sin demorar apuntó hacia Zoroark y este ingresó a ella, después hizo lo mismo con Emboar.

—Alguien esta ansioso por irse— se río Zekrom acariciando al bebé, después miró a N—, Reshiram te guiara junto con Victini.

—Será un largo viaje, ¿cierto?

N se ajustó la gorra negra que el pequeño Riolu le tendió con una sonrisa antes de meterse a su poké ball, guardó todo en la mochila y se subió al dragón blanco.

«Te traeré de regreso Touko, espera por mi».

* * *

A favor de la Campaña "**Con voz y voto**", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

_Hayden_


End file.
